


An Encounter of a Lifetime

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fated Encounter, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming, Slight EliChika, Subtle Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Takami Chika couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that one girl standing right there in front of her."So you are Takami Chika-chan... Nice to meet you!"





	An Encounter of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the recent announcement of 'Love Live! SIFAS'.

"So you are Takami Chika-chan... Nice to meet you! I'm Kousaka Honoka! You can call me Honoka if you want!"

Takami Chika couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her standing right there at the front of Uranohoshi High School.

Her sea-blue eyes that sparkle in the sun, her radiant orange hair, the unmistakable side ponytail, and her inspiring smile. There was no doubt about it that standing in front of Chika is none other than Kousaka Honoka, the (former) leader of Muse.

It started when Chika received an odd and suspicious text message from an unknown number. She wondered who sent it to her but many in Aqours were worried about the contents of the text.

 

_'Come in front of Uranohoshi._

_Go alone._

_Don't bring anyone. ;)'_

 

Everyone was very worried about why someone would want Chika. However, being ballsy and brave as ever, Chika nominated herself to go meet this person against the objections of everyone else, especially those from Riko, You, and Kanan. She went outside to the front of Uranohoshi alone, just like what the text had said.

Of course, Chika would never expect  _ **Kousaka Honoka**_ , of all people to great her there.

Thus, here they are. With Chika's mouth being agape like a flopping Magikarp beached on land.

"Heehee~" Honoka giggled, "You don't need to be so shocked!"

At that word, Chika closed her mouth shut, but she was still shocked that her Idol is standing right there in front of her.

"You must be shocked to see me." Honoka said, walking closer to the starstruck Chika.

"I-I am!" Chika blabbered, not knowing what the hell she is saying, "I j-just didn't know that.. that you would be here! In Uchiura!"

"That's because I have been following you girls since the Tokyo Idol Show."

"Eh?!" Chika's eyes widened in surprise. Her Idol? Following Aqours since their abysmal performance in Tokyo? That's just too crazy to even believe!

But Honoka nodded, confirming what she had said.

"It's true." The Muse leader continued, "I have been following you girls closely since I can see the potential in you girls from the moment you shined on the stage."

"B-But..." Chika frowned, "We were last! We didn't get any votes at all!" Chika started to tear up a bit, "Besides... There is no way I can shine as bright as you are, Honoka-senpai..."

Honoka hugged Chika tightly, nearly causing Chika to melt down and faint.

"Don't say things like that to yourself." She told her, "Also. Ho-no-ka~! Drop the '-senpai', please."

Chika was too struck to say anything at this point. She didn't know what to do. She thought that she was just too plain but now all of a sudden her Idol came to her to say that she isn't plain.

"You are already shining as bright as I am~" Honoka cooed.

"R-Really?" Chika managed to say.

"Indeed~" Honoka's soft smile, however, turned into a smirk, "But can you outshine me and the rest of Muse?"

Chika stopped working as she tried to process what she had heard.

What?

What does she mean by that?

"E-Err... Honoka?" Chika shook like a leaf, "W-What do you mean?"

Honoka giggled, "What I mean is that we are invited to the Love Live! competition as a legacy team. A-RISE will be in it as well!"

Chika's mood took a very huge U-Turn.

 _'W-We're competing against MUSE NOW?!'_ Chika screamed in her head,  _'A-RISE TOO?! Now Love Live is getting even HARDER!!!'_

"So, Chika-chan." Honoka looked directly into Chika's eyes, "Are you girls up for the challenge?"

Chika thought about all that came to pass. From when she saw Honoka performing in one of Muse's past performances, that was Chika's drive to become a School Idol. It was Chika's motivation to not be your everyday ordinary girl and go beyond what people expect from someone like her. She had her struggles in keeping Aqours connected with each other and struggled more when she was balancing her relationships with Riko and You. Despite this, Chika and Aqours thrived and had become a separate entity from Muse.

And now, here was the one Idol Chika adored and loved, Kousaka Honoka. The leader of Muse offering a challenge to Aqours and to Chika.

"Don't worry, Honoka." Chika said, determination on her mind, "We will be ready for your challenge!"

Honoka smiled happily.

"I can't wait!" She says.

The two leaders looked at each other, the sun setting in the backdrop. It brought upon an atmosphere that a chapter was finally coming to an end for both Muse and Aqours and that a new one, a combined chapter, is already beginning.

_'Just you wait, Honoka! We will shine more brightly than anyone would have ever seen!'_

 

* * *

 

**Omake:**

 

 

Chika was showing Honoka around town. It was a pleasuring experience being more and more up close with her Idol. However, while they were out sightseeing, Chika can't help but wonder...

"Honoka?"

Said Honk turned to Chika.

"What's wrong?" Honoka asked Chika.

Chika fiddled with her fingers before asking her question, "Why did you send a suspicious looking text message telling me to come out to the front of Uranohoshi?"

Chika expected Honoka to give some sort of odd or out-of-this-world answer like she usually does. However, Chika was surprised that Honoka is just as confused as she is about the text.

"Text message?" Honoka tilted her head, "I didn't send out a text message to you. I was just going to meet you and the other members in your clubroom... Wherever it is..."

The Mikan lover looked stunned.

"Wait!" Chika stopped and so did Honoka. They need to clear something out, "If you didn't send me a text. Then who- AHHH!!!"

Before Chika would finish her question, two arms wrapped Chika into a cuddle-hug from behind. The mysterious person continued hugging Chika despite her screams of objections.

Chika was scared about what is going to happen. Was the person who sent the text really someone who wants to kill her or rape her? Maybe she should have called her friends over and...

"I knew it..." Honoka sighed, "Honestly, you are really gay, Eli-chan."

Wait.

"E-ELI-SENPAI?!" Chika screamed as she looked over her shoulder.

Indeed. The golden blonde hair, sharp blue eyes, and wonderful body gives the identity of the mystery hugger away as Ayase Eli, one of the most popular girls in Muse due to her breathtaking beauty and cool aura. She was Dia's Idol and Dia had everything that is related to her.

And now here Eli was hugging Chika and not letting go. At all.

"I was worried about you, you cutie!!" Eli nuzzled into Chika's hair, messing it up aside from that cowlick ahoge, "I was waiting outside for a long period of time and I didn't know where you were!"

"I think that was because you gone to the back of the school instead of the front..." Honoka sweatdropped. Why must Eli be like this?

"You know that I made a bet with one of the blondes in Aqours." Eli said with confidence, "And that is if Muse beats Aqours, you will be mine forever~!"

Chika paled in horror. Not at Eli's proposition and bet, but rather how Dia would react if she finds out that Eli loves Chika more.

While Chika is being hugged by the gay Quarter Russian, the Eurobeat song  ** _Save Me_** plays in the background. Kinda fitting for a moment like this.

Honoka, meanwhile, face palmed at what happened.

 _'I need to remind myself to keep Eli-chan locked up so that this won't happen again...'_ She thought to herself and no one else in particular.

 

**Author's Note:**

> An update and a fic being uploaded on the same day? Well that is because I just finished on the HonoMaki chapter for ASRSoS and the fact that I have one thing to say in three words:
> 
> ANCHAN AND EMITSUN.
> 
> The VAs for the leaders of Aqours and Muse respectively on the same stage. That is all. Especially now that we find out that Emitsun is doing very well and that the other VAs are going to be working together with Aqours!
> 
> Also the premise of SIFAS. It won't be just PDP, but also Muse and Aqours all TOGETHER. In the same TIMELINE (so they are around the same age). And, best of all, INTERACTING WITH EACH OTHER.
> 
> Bushiroad and Lantis please. We NEED an EliChika duet. This is the perfect moment for it, I stg.


End file.
